


Cold Mornings Are For Staying In Bed

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Jenny & Vastra, BDSM [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Marriage, Mistress, Victorian, slave - Freeform, spanking (mention only)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: Jenny has to help Madame Vastra face the cold London winter mornings.





	Cold Mornings Are For Staying In Bed

Those cold Victorian London winter mornings made Vastra so tired she simply refused to get out of bed. She claimed it hadn't always been so, but ever since Krakatoa.... Of course, Jenny would lovingly remind her wife that the island had exploded a decade earlier. To which Vastra would reply that when you were millions of years old, a decade hardly mattered. Cold was cold. Vastra was cold and refused to leave their bed. Luckily, Jenny knew just how to warm her wife.

The bed the two women shared most nights was luxurious. It was far bigger than the two fit, slender women needed. Even tall Vastra's toes didn't hang over the edge, which was a small mercy on a cold morning like this. Still, it was the perfect size for inviting a guest or two. Which...they had done. More than once. Dark resplendent mahogany surrounded them, including four broad and curved posts which rose from the four corners and connected in a frame above. Vastra often made good use of those posts, tying Jenny to them during play. Jenny loved it when Vastra got all dominant with her, but that wasn't likely to happen while her Mistress was wrapping the duvet around herself like a cocoon. That made what Jenny had in mind slightly more difficult. 

Jenny hiked up her bedclothes so that they wouldn't get tangled as she attempted to press herself against Vastra's form. It was a simple white affair that went all the way down to her ankles, but it was sleeveless and showed off just the right amount of cleavage. Vastra's, however, was a complex thing that could have passed for a formal dress in other time periods. Jenny knew since she and Vastra had accompanied the Doctor to fancy parties in other times. Jenny had been scandalized at the time when she thought all those rich women were parading about in their bedclothes! Vastra's nightgown was a thick purple fabric with poofy black sleeves that went the down to her wrists. A similar bit of black poofy fabric covered her neck all the way up to her chin. The thing was adorned with more buttons than Jenny thought strictly necessary, but she supposed Vastra might have ordered it so as a way to prolong their foreplay.

Vastra felt a bare leg wrap around her. Then came Jenny's hand, sliding along Vastra's curves until it slipped under the duvet and rested between her thighs. Vastra groaned, "Too cold. But you can enjoy yourself if you want."

It was certainly true that the couple had an extensive collection of sex toys which could aid Jenny in self pleasure. They even had a few that shouldn't strictly exist on Earth in this time period. Those had to stay hidden when their guests were "local." But Jenny already had her favorite toy in her hand. Using her strong legs, Jenny pulled Vastra onto her back. At the same time, Jenny slid herself on top to straddle her wife. She smiled mischievously as she said, "Don't mind if I do, Ma'am!"

The duvet had come partially off during Jenny's maneuver. Jenny reached down and stroked Vastra's breasts. Even though she couldn't see Vastra's flesh, she knew her wife well enough to know which direction would feel nice and wouldn't ruffle Vastra's scales. At the same time, she slowly pressed her crotch against Vastra's sex. The Silurian detective moaned.

Jenny let their grinding go on a few moments longer before leaning down and kissing Vastra. Jenny said, "Warm now?"

"Not as warm as your bottom's about to be," smirked Vastra.


End file.
